


come the day you're mine

by helsinkibaby



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg gets married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come the day you're mine

If you ever asked people how they thought Greg Sanders would get married - including Greg himself - you would get a variety of very non-traditional answers. Anything from saying his vows while scuba-diving or jumping out of an aeroplane to a Sinatra themed wedding to a quickie ceremony at the Little White Wedding Chapel would all have been fair game. 

As it happens, when Greg does get married, he surprises everyone - maybe even himself - by going the traditional route. 

Before he proposes to Morgan, he not only asks Ecklie for his permission, but Morgan's step-dad too. They both give it, luckily, and strangely enough, of the two, it's Ecklie who seems happier. 

The proposal itself is likewise a traditional affair, or at least he plans it to be. He books a table at Morgan's favourite restaurant, gets himself all suited up but the minute she emerges from their room, hair and makeup perfect in his favourite dress on her, he can't help himself. He goes down on one knee right there in their apartment and Morgan's smile when she says yes is more brilliant than the lights on the Strip. 

He asks Nick to be his best man, pretends not to notice how choked up Nick gets when he shakes his hand and agrees to the job. Of course, when Nick starts reminding him of some of the stories he could use in his best man's speech, Greg thinks about changing his mind but he trusts Nick is only teasing him. 

Morgan's far from a bridezilla but he makes sure he pulls his weight with the planning, and there's one thing she won't let him help with and that's her dress. Any suggestions he makes - the shorter the better, for example - are met with rolled eyes and a shake of the head and when she walks down the aisle to meet him, looking more beautiful than he's ever seen her, he's glad she didn't listen to him. The dress is long and flowing and she beams as she walks towards him. 

He has never been happier. 

It wouldn't be Greg's wedding though if Vegas history wasn't somewhere there. Their first dance song is one he suggests because it reminds him of a time she was there for him, to say nothing of the first time he really thought he might have a shot with her. 

He twirls her round the floor to Frank Sinatra's "The Best is Yet to Come" and when she smiles at him, he knows how apt the song is. 


End file.
